The invention relates to a quick change tooling system for vacuum operated manufacturing equipment, such as blister pack packaging machines.
When using a packaging device to package products that are mass produced, it is often necessary to reconfigure the packaging device every time there is a change either to the product or to the product packaging. Such reconfiguration may include changing components or repositioning components to handle the different product or product packaging. Unlike day-to-day machine operation, which can be accomplished by an untrained employee, reconfiguring the packaging device may require the skills of a highly trained technician. Also, time spent reconfiguring the packaging device means no products are being packaged, thereby reducing the profitability of the machine.